Twilight Afterwards
by BookLover53
Summary: The Volturi are no longer after the Cullens, and life is pretty peaceful. But even vampires have family drama


**It was all Edward's idea. I am perfectly happy with one beautiful half human/half vampire 10 year old girl, Renesmee. I am totally content with my vampire family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. And of course I can _never ever_ forget Jacob. With his weird wolfy imprinting thing going on with Renesmee. When Renesmme is 15 maybe I will finally accept Jacob as my son in law. Until then... well I can think of him as my brother. Back to the situation at hand. "Are you ready to go, love?" Edward said in his velvety voice. When I was human I saw him as a God or a God-like creature. Now that I have sharp vampire eyes, I see the light. He is _the_ God. I'm very glad that my little Renesmee looks as much like him, as she does of me. Renesmee has my father Charlie's beautiful curls, but they are Edward's bronze hair color. She has my eyes...my mistake, my old eyes. Warm chocolate brown. With all the perks of being a vampire, there is always the bad things. My ordinary old eyes changed to a rich, blood red color when I turned into a vampire. Then after a while of drinking animal blood (I will never sink as low as to drink human blood) my eyes turned to gold. It's bad because I am still not used to the color. Nor is Jacob. "Freaky Bella" is his nickname for me. I'm glad his odor is repulsive and that I had very good self control, other wise I could rip his head off one of these days. I probably wouldn't do that because as much as I try, I would feel guilty. And Renesmee would hate me. Along with Billy, Seth, Leah, and the other werewolves probably. "I suppose so." I replied with a sigh I said while I thought about all that. Another vampire perk is a multi-tasking mind. "Come on then!" Edward said with my favorite crooked smile. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. We zoomed out side and into his Volvo. He backed out of the garage and speed by the Cullen property line. He turned on the sterio and put Debussy in. As the music filled the car I finally asked the question that has been on my mind for hours. "When did you finally decide we were going to adopt?" I asked. Edward smirked. "I decided last week. I got the idea when you were human... and well... you know." he trailed off looking away. "Ah..." I replied. When I was pregnant and carrying Nessie, Edward wanted me to give her up. He said that if I really wanted a child, we could adopt. Edward still feels guilty for putting me through that pain. We passed into Port Angeles in record time with his speeding and we made it to the orphanage. "I didn't even know there was an orphange." I said, getting out of the car. "Carlisle funded for it recently. You have no idea how many children have been orphaned. Victoria actually killed half of the kid's parents." he said. He grabbed my hand, and I saw Carlisle and Esme's cars parked on the side of the building. Rosalie and Alice's cars were parked somewhere. I could sense/ smell they were here. Emmett stayed back with Jasper. Jasper felt that with all those humans there, so weak, he wouldn't be able to control himself. By weak I mean sick. Some are dying. There is a bad virus going around. That is why Edward decided to choose this year to adopt. We feel that we should never, ever turn someone into a vampire if they had another choice. The only choice for some of these kids are death...or our choice. We walked into the modern looking orphanage and we saw Rosalie and Alice sitting on some couches reading brochures. They looked up in sycronization and I saw the both had gleams in their eyes. Edward told me that they want to adopt too, since they can't have children either. Rosalie stood up and came over to give me a hug. She whispered in my ear "I saw this really adorable 12 year old girl come in! She was coughing horribly. She had straight strawberry blond hair, she was sort of short and she still had baby fat! Adorable!" she said excitedly. Obviously she wanted to adopt her. Since the girl was coughing horribly, maybe she had the virus and she had the death choice in front of her. Edward sighed. "12? Too young. The Voltri might think she is an immortal child." Rosalie hissed. "But I want her!" Edward looked at her and muttered. "_Holly_ is not horribly sick. She will live, Rosalie. Maybe when she is 15, you can adopt her if she gets sick again." Rosalie closed her eyes and nodded. I understand what she is going through. Rosalie will do anything to live a human life as much as she can. A child will help her cause. I hugged Rosalie again and went over to Alice. "See any children you like?" I asked. "I wasn't really looking... this brochure is _very_ interesting. Besides, I just learned that Jasper doesn't want a child anyways. I don't want him to get mad." she said with a sigh. "Well at least I get to be Aunty Alice." She got up and went over to Edward. "I am going to go back home. I'll watch Nessie along with Jacob." She came back to me, gave me a hug and whispered "choose wisely, please" and she zoomed out the door. I had a feeling that she might have recently seen a vision of Jasper deciding that he doesn't want a child. Carlisle came out of a door that said Employees only. "Hey Carlisle." I said. "The children are ready to meet you." he replied and Edward, Rosalie and I followed him through a door. We went into a big room with couches all along the wall. There were toys all on the ground and along one wall there was a giant book shelf stocked with novels and picture books. There was a door with a gate blocking it. There was a window next to it and I could see into the room. It looked like a hospital. I saw many children in gurnies in there. I looked away feeling bad. Thats when the door opened and Esme was steping over the gate. "Hello Bella! Are you ready?"she said. I shrugged and Edward, now next to me playfully jabbed me in the ribs. Good thing I'm made of stone. "Yes, we are all ready, Esme" he said and he opened the children's gate. I went in and the first thing I smelled was medicine. I flinched and Edward held me tighter. Next to us there was a gurnie with a 14, 15 year old boy in it. "Hi..." he said waving weakly. I smiled at him and said "I'm Bella, whats your name?" I walked over to the side of his bed. He had short blond hair and big brown eyes. "I'm Shane" he said. His face paled, and a doctor ran over, shooing me away. A curtain seperated Shane and I. I looked over at Edward. He was standing by a gurnie across from me, with a girl who looked a little like Shane. I walked over. "Bella, this is Brenda." Brenda looked down. I noticed the book by her. Beautiful Creatures by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl. "Do you like to read?" I asked. She looked up. "Yes, I do." she said. I smiled. "So do I." Esme came over to us and said "It's lunchtime for them."**

**"Edward," I said as we drove away from the orphanage. "Can we come back later?" I asked. "You enjoyed it then?" Edward said with a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face. I sighed, and nodded. "I would have thought that you would still be stubborn about adopting." He said. I rolled my eyes. "That sounds like me, but no. It was sad to see the kids sick, but with our option we can help them." I said. "Sure we can come back. After the movie of course." Edward said. Jacob got Renesmee a movie last week. "Right... _Beauty and the Beast_?" I asked as I leaned back into my seat. He put his arm around me and nodded. "Fights our relationship perfectly" he said. I shoved his arm away jokingly."We're both beasts now." I looked out the window. Perfectly comfortable with the speed we were going. Soon we were driving up the driveway to Carlisle and Esme's house. Edward stopped the car and took my hand. "I can understand how you can reconize me as a beast," he frowned "but you are not one. You are the beauty." Edward still thinks low of himself. I took my hand away from his and got out of the car. I heard a cry from the backyard and zoomed out back. I noticed Jacob's pale face and Renesmee crying and rubbing her side. "Oh, honey what is it?" I asked kneeling next to her. I pulled her into a hug and she put her hand on my face. I suddenly saw a vision of Renesmee and Jacob playing baseball. (It's the american pastime, you know). Renesmee was playing great, and Jacob was having fun too. Renesmee hit a good hit and Jacob tried to get it, but it flew into the woods. Jacob came over to Renesmee, just joking at first and waved his baseball bat around like a sword. He touched her with the bat a few times, saying "On guard!" like a fencer, but then he swong the "sword" a little too hard and it hit Renesmme in her side. I could feel her pain in the vision, and I could understand why she was crying. Even though Renesmee is part vampire, she still has somewhat soft skin. And Jacob is pretty strong. The vision faded away and Renesmee snuggled into me. I sighed and stood up, with her in my arms. Jacob's face was still pale, and he was entirely still. I saw Edward come out from the back door carrying an ice pack. He zoomed down next to me and Renesmee reached out her hands for Edward to give her the ice pack. I set Renesmee down and she put the ice pack on her left side. She ran away and into the house. I sighed, and Edward said. "I can handle this." and he nodded towards Jacob. I gave Edward a kiss and I ran inside. I found Renesmee in the family room, under blankets reading the back of the _Beauty and the Beast_ DVD. I sat down by her. She looked up with wet eyes and placed her hand again on my face. I saw her and me and Edward watching the movie. She also had ice cream in her hand. Renesmee's main food group is blood, but she loves sweets. I sighed and smiled at her. "Where is Jacob in that picture?" I asked. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Can we please just watch the movie?" She said in a grumpy voice. I took the movie out of her hands, got up and put the movie in. While the opening credits played I got her ice cream from the kitchen. "IT'S STARTING." she squeeled from the livingroom with urgency. I finished scooping out the ice cream, wrinkiling my nose at the smell. I can't really have human food anymore. It goes right through me. I cleaned up and went back to the livingroom. While she ate the ice cream and watch the movie with deep intrest, I used my very good hearing to hear Edward and Jacob's conversation. They are silent now. I bet either Edward is reading Jacob's mind, or Jacob is is very deep shock. Probably the shock thing.**


End file.
